Cookies
by JustShauna
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend an afternoon baking in the kitchen. Fluffy one-shot for the Klaine-hearted.


"Okay, so it says here we need 4 ounces of butter," Kurt frowned down at the recipe. All this dairy was going to ruin his skin. Blaine noticed the creases in his forehead and nudged his hip against Kurt's.

"Come on drama queen, baking is meant to be _fun_." Blaine turned and went to grab the butter from the fridge. "Anything else I need while I'm here?"

"Umm..." Kurt glanced down at the recipe again. "An egg too. There should be some on the top shelf."

"Got it!" Blaine smiled over at Kurt and Kurt's face lit up like a tomato.

It had seemed like a great plan. Burt, Carole and Finn all had other plans that Saturday and Kurt was ready to spend some much needed time with his, well, undefined-as-yet friend. When Blaine had suggested they make some cookies for the boys back at Dalton Kurt had agreed without much persuasion and offered up his new kitchen for the attempt.

It was only when Blaine arrived and looked expectantly at Kurt that he realised, Blaine had never baked before, at least not from scratch, and even Kurt himself was a little rusty. Still, he had managed to pull out one of Carole's cookery books from the shelf and find a decent recipe for chocolate chip cookies. Then the real test began.

Every time he caught those brown eyes of his, he thought he was going to melt. He sighed inwardly. So much for keeping his cool.

He measured out the sugar carefully into the bowl sitting on top of the counter while Blaine watched him. He stepped back and turned to the lead Warbler. "Ok, now add the four ounces of butter in there and I'll get the mixer."

Blaine grinned cheekily. "Yes chef!" Kurt rolled his eyes at him and bent down to one of the lower cupboards to get the mixer, but secretly his heart was starting to race a little.

Things were going pretty smoothly until it was time to add the flour.

Blaine had retrieved the bag and slammed it down onto the counter. Kurt coughed as he was enveloped in a cloud of white. When the cloud settled, Blaine took one look at the taller boy and burst into laughter. Kurt was covered in flour from head to toe, his entire person turned white from the powder. Blaine, who had never seen Kurt look anything other than perfect was beside himself and the horrified look on his face did nothing to dissuade the laughter.

"Blaine! This is _not _funny. Not all _all _funny. Blaine. Blaine! Why are you still laughing?"

But Blaine couldn't help it, the moment was too perfect. He was getting hysterical.

"But- but, _Kurt_," he gasped. "_Look _at you!" He dissolved into giggles once more.

Kurt was none too happy with this turn of events. He'd spent hours picking out the perfect outfit after all, but Blaine's laughter was becoming infectious. He was suddenly struck with a mischievous idea.

"You think this is funny?" Kurt smirked, a dangerous edge slipping into his voice. If Blaine had been paying attention he might have realised that tone meant business. He might have even noticed Kurt's hand moving towards the torn bag of flour. As it was, he was almost doubled over in laughter, tears starting to form in his eyes. It was this that ensured he was completely oblivious when Kurt dumped the entire bag out over his head.

There was a split second of stunned silence before-

"Kurt Hummel, You had better know what you've just gotten yourself in to." With that, Blaine launched himself at Kurt, ready to tackle him to the ground and regain his honour but Kurt was faster and he daintily dodged the oncoming attack, beginning the inevitable cat and mouse chase around the kitchen.

It took Blaine a good two minutes of chasing before his hands grasped Kurt's waist and he spun him and pinned him against the counter. "Gotcha!" He breathed triumphantly. Kurt let out a giggle as he looked up into Blaine's flour covered face. It was then he could realise that he could see the flour clinging to his eyelashes. The personal bubble had well and truly evaporated.

The atmosphere changed in an instant. Suddenly Kurt was painfully aware of how Blaine's entire weight was pinning him to the counter and how his hands were still tight against his waist. He felt himself blushing and was glad that the flour would hide his fairly obvious colouring. He wondered if Blaine was about to move away when slowly but surely, he leaned a little closer.

"Hey," he breathed, the sound of joy still present in his voice. "You're kind of adorable when you're mad. Did you know that?" Kurt could have sworn that his heart was about to stop beating. It definitely wasn't natural for his pulse to be this fast. It didn't help that Blaine hadn't stopped staring into his eyes.

His mouth opened a little, trying to get the words out to reply but instead he found his mouth joining another.

Kurt had imagined what this would feel like a million times, but none of his daydreams could have prepared him for the absolute perfection that was Blaine's lips. He could taste him, that faint taste of coffee mingled with the starchy taste of flour and then a third taste that was entirely Blaine. He wrapped him arms around Blaine's neck and began twisting his fingers into his curls at the back of his neck. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling as they kissed, his lips turned upwards against his own.

After what seemed like hours and yet seconds all at the same time, the two broke apart, both grinning ear to ear.

"Well," Blaine broke the silence. "That was fun." Kurt grinned a little sheepishly. "Maybe we should have tried this baking idea sooner."

In all honesty, Kurt had completely forgotten about their original plans. His brain was still spinning slightly and he just smiled back at the boy in front of him.

"Your parents will be home soon, you know," Blaine began to shift his weight from Kurt but he wasn't ready to move just yet.

"Let them come." Kurt's grip on the back of Blaine's neck tightened. " I'm staying right here."


End file.
